


is it real cause you're online?

by toskas



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Betrayal, Chatting & Messaging, M/M, Mentioned Jeon Jungkook, Mentioned Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster, Mind Games, Murder Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2018-12-12 01:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11726778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toskas/pseuds/toskas
Summary: ZERO:The police said the whole thing was setup as some sort of twisted game in which thevictims had to guess who the killer was beforeeveryone ended up deadTWELVE:That's… really scary to think aboutTWELVE:Are we going to have to play that“game” as well?TWELVE:Are we… all going to die as well?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For reference:
> 
> Mark is **NINE  
> **  
>  Jaebum is **ZERO  
> **  
>  Jackson is **SEVEN  
> **  
>  Jinyoung is **FORTY  
> **  
>  Youngjae is **THREE  
> **  
>  Bambam is **FOUR  
> **  
>  Yugyeom is **TWELVE**

**FORTY is online!**

 

 **FORTY:** Hello?

 **FORTY:** Is anyone receiving these messages?

 _sent_ 1:24 PM

 

 **SEVEN** **is online!**

 

 **SEVEN:** HOLY SHIT HI

 **SEVEN:** I was so scared that I’d be alone

 

 **FORTY:** Who are you?

 _read_ 1:31 PM

 

 **SEVEN:** My name is Jackson

 **SEVEN:** But you can call me

 **SEVEN:** Anytime ;)

 **SEVEN:** …

 **SEVEN:** Hello?

 **SEVEN:** I'M SORRY PLEASE COME BACK

 **SEVEN:** DJDJFB

 

 **FORTY:** As much as I want to strangle you

through the screen right now, I’m assuming that

we’ll be needing each other’s aid if we wanna find

out what the hell is going on.

 _read_ 1:41 PM

 

**TWELVE is online!**

**FOUR is online!**

 

 **SEVEN:** omg

 **SEVEN:** There’s even more people?

 

**ZERO is online!**

**NINE is online!**

 

 **TWELVE:** Jackson?

 **TWELVE:** As in Wang Jackson???

 

 **SEVEN:** Yeah!!

 **SEVEN:** Do we know each other?

 

 **TWELVE:** Hyung, I’m Kim Yugyeom

 

 **SEVEN:** YUGYEOM??? WHAT THE FUKC

 

 **FORTY:** Wait, everyone introduce yourselves

 **FORTY:** I’m Park Jinyoung

 _read(5)_ 1:44 PM

 

 **FOUR:** It’s ya boi, Bambam

 

 **SEVEN:** W H A T

 

 **ZERO:** Be quiet, Jackson

 **ZERO:** My name’s Im Jaebum

 

 **SEVEN:** …jerk

 

 **NINE:** Mark Tuan

 

 **FORTY:** The

 **FORTY:** What the fuck

 _read(5)_ 1:46 PM

 

 **TWELVE:** ooo, hyung cursed!

 

 **FORTY:** Shut the FUCK up, Yugyeom! Right now

is really not the time to be joking around!

read(5) 1:46 PM

 

 **ZERO:** Calm down, Jinyoung

 

 **FORTY:** Calm down? I woke up in a pitch black

room with no memory of last night, and nothing

but a phone that's covered with god-knows-who’s

blood all over it. I don't think ANYONE would be

able to stay calm.

 _read(5)_ 1:49 PM

 

 **ZERO:** Freaking out isn’t going to help either!

 

 **FORTY:** …

 _read(5)_ 1:50 PM

 

 **NINE:** Jaebum is right, you know

 

 **FORTY:** Yeah, I know

 **FORTY:** I’m sorry, Gyeom

 _read(5)_ 1:52 PM

 

 **TWELVE:** It's okay

 **TWELVE:** Besides, we should really focus on the

situation at hand

 

 **ZERO:** The fact that all 6 of us are friend isn't just

a coincidence, that’s for sure.

 

 **FORTY:** That's what I was thinking, too

 _read(5)_ 1:53 PM

 

 **FOUR:** So you think that someone deliberately

kidnapped us?

 

 **ZERO:** That's what it seems like

 

 **TWELVE:** But why?

 

 **ZERO:** Well

 **ZERO:** Doesn't all this seem very familiar?

 

 **SEVEN:** What do you mean?

 

 **FORTY:** Oh god, I didn't even realize it

 **FORTY:** Do you guys remember the murder case

of Bangtan University? Where the seven victims

were all found dead in the underground rooms of

the school?

 _read(5)_ 2:00 PM

 

 **NINE:** …they were all friends and the police

revealed that they had been communicating via

chat room before their deaths. The killer was

never found.

 **NINE:** But that was in America. Why would it  

happen again here? All the way across the globe?

 

 **FORTY:** Why would this happen at all?

 _read(5)_ 2:05 PM

 

 **FOUR:** We’re so fucked

 **FOUR:** Do we even have any chances of getting

out of here alive?

 

 **SEVEN:** Don't say that

 

 **ZERO:** I found a light switch

 **ZERO:** But it doesn't do anything

 **ZERO:** The flashlight on my phone doesn't work,  

either

 

 **TWELVE:** Mine’s broken, too

 

 **FORTY:** I don't think any of our flashlights work

 _read(5)_ 2:07 PM

 

 **SEVEN:** Woah

 **SEVEN:** Did the lights in anyone else’s rooms  

turn on???

 

 **NINE:** I think I went blind for a solid 5 seconds

 

 **FORTY:** Do you…

 **FORTY:** Do you guys think that whoever’s behind

this, is reading our conversation?

 _read(5)_ 2:13 PM

 

 **ZERO:** I mean, wasn’t there an user called

“unknown” in the Bangtan case that was

suspected to be the murderer?

 **ZERO:** The police said the whole thing was set

up as some sort of twisted game in which the

victims had to guess who the killer was before

everyone ended up dead

 

 **TWELVE:** That's… really scary to think about

 **TWELVE:** Are we going to have to play that

“game” as well?

 **TWELVE:** Are we… all going to die as well?

 

**THREE is online!**

 

**THREE:** _[i̘ma̛̜̗ge̠͉ ̠̺͕̘͚c̞͔̺͎̰o̟̱̳͓͜r̯̲̖͙̼͠r͕̹͙̟͓̞ͅu̱̘͈̠̬͈͚p̷͕̰̱̗̥̘t̡̳e̸̙͖̹̙͔ḓ]̣̺_

**THREE:** _[̪̲̦͈̻͢i͟m͈a͉̬̗̩̲g̙̬̯̼̙e҉͉̹̭ ̹͉ͅc̭͇̘o̭̳̖r̹͉r̷̰͕̰u̝̲p͈̮̩ț̝͍̥̠̬͓͢ę̳̞̬̘͇d̰͔]̡̱̱̤̦̼_

**THREE:** PLEASE HELPME

 **THREE:** THERE’S _[̷͎̜̥̞̤͎m̤̦̻̻̤̥ę͇s̶͕s͕̲̟̻̘̕ạ̼͈͈̳̥̳͝g҉̮̱̘̙̥̲ȩ̗̥ ̡̘̭̯̣͖̻̗c̵̣̪͍͔͕͕o̳̯̜r̥͜r͇̜u̞̮̳̜͞p̘͖̖̖͠te͘d̖͈̦̗͓]̴͈͎͔͇̝̮_

**THREE is offline!**

 

 **FOUR:** WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT

 

 **FORTY:** It seems like the game’s already begun

 _read(5)_ 2:21 PM

 

 **SEVEN:** Lol bye, it was nice knowing you all

 **SEVEN:** At least we’ll get to meet again in Hell


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **TWELVE:** F u c k
> 
> **FORTY:** Watch your language!!
> 
> **TWELVE:** We're all gonna DIE, hyung  
>  **TWELVE:** Pls just let me curse in peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For reference:
> 
> Mark is **NINE  
> **  
>  Jaebum is **ZERO  
> **  
>  Jackson is **SEVEN  
> **  
>  Jinyoung is **FORTY  
> **  
>  Youngjae is **THREE  
> **  
>  Bambam is **FOUR  
> **  
>  Yugyeom is **TWELVE**

**TWELVE:** So I was sitting there, barbecue sauce

on my tiddies

 

**FORTY:** Why are you like this

_read(5)_ 4:57 PM

 

**TWELVE:** I HAD TO GET YOUR ATTENTION

ONE WAY OR ANOTHER

**TWELVE:** All of you have been deadly silent ever

since that Three person, and you know I can’t

handle this kind of suffocating silence

 

**FOUR:** Well, what the hell did you expect us to

do?

**FOUR:** Just keep on talking as if we didn't just

witness the possible last moments before

someone’s death?

 

**ZERO:** Don't start shit, Bambam

**ZERO:** It’s not as if we would have been able to

do anything to help, anyways

 

**FORTY:**...what do you think were in those

pictures they tried to send?

_read(5)_ 5:08 PM

 

**SEVEN:** Ugh, I don't even wanna think about that

 

**NINE:** Do you think it was someone else we

knew? Like, someone else that all 6 of us were

close to?

**NINE:** Do you think it could have been…

Youngjae?

 

**FORTY:** God, I hope not

**FORTY:** The poor kid would probably have a

heart attack or something before anything could

even actually happen

_read(5)_ 5:12 PM

 

**THREE is online!**

 

**THREE:** I’m offended, hyung

**THREE:** You shouldn't talk bad about the dead

 

**SEVEN:** YOUR ALIVE

 

**THREE:** You're*

**THREE:** But yeah, I'm alive, more or less.

 

**FORTY:** Or less?

**_(!)_ ** _message failed to send_

 

**ZERO:** What the hell happened? Are you sure

you're okay? Are you injured in any way at all?

 

**THREE:** Oh, geez.

**THREE:** I’m fine, I swear. I found some paper that

seemed like it'd been ripped from a notebook,

and there were lists of some sort written on them

**THREE:** I got attacked before I could even think

of reading anything, though. That's when I sent

those frenzied messages

**THREE:** The guy wouldn't lay off until he had the

papers, and I just kept on struggling. It wasn’t

until he pulled out a knife that I decided to give up

 

**FORTY:** Yeah, the papers wouldn't really be

useful if you were dead

_read(6)_ 5:23 PM

 

**THREE:** Wow, thank you for your concern, hyung

 

**FOUR:** Did you get to see his face or anything??

 

**THREE:** No, but he DID seem familiar.

**THREE:** It all happened so fast, I don't know.

Something about him just screamed that he

wasn't just a stranger

 

**TWELVE:** Who would ever do something like this

to us? What have we ever done to anyone to

deserve this?

 

**FORTY:** Not every action has to necessarily have

a reason behind it

_read(6)_ 5:27 PM

 

**SEVEN:** What, so someone just woke up one day

and decided, “I’m gonna kidnap a group of people

and torture them before ultimately killing them,”

just because they want to?

 

**FORTY:** You never know what's going through

someone's mind

_read(6)_ 5:30 PM

 

**SEVEN:** And you do?

 

**NINE:** Enough

**NINE:** Stop trying to pick fights. We need to work

together, not add even more tension to the

situation

 

**SEVEN:** He started it!

 

**FORTY:** I really didn't

_read(6)_ 5:32 PM

 

**ZERO:** Guys, seriously

 

**SEVEN:** >:(

 

**FOUR:** Did you just use an emoticon? In THIS

economy???

 

**SEVEN:** SHUR UP YOU BULLY

 

**THREE:** “Shur up”

 

**FORTY:** mOVING ON

**FORTY:** What do you think could have been

written on those pieces of paper?

_read(6)_ 5:55 PM

 

**THREE:** Considering that it had - what I assume to

be - a list format, I think it could have been a

list of what’s supposed to happen to us.

**THREE:** Such extreme scenarios like this have to

be planned carefully, after all.

 

**TWELVE:** F u c k

 

**FORTY:** Watch your language!!

_read(6)_ 6:02 PM

 

**TWELVE:** We're all gonna DIE, hyung

**TWELVE:** Pls just let me curse in peace

 

**FORTY:** No one's going to die

**FORTY:** I'll figure something out

_read(6)_ 6:05 PM

 

**FOUR:** Hyung, don't you realize how truly

helpless we are right now?

**FOUR:** This chat is being monitored, there’s

probably surveillance cameras in our rooms, and

I doubt that there’s anything even remotely useful

in the said rooms

 

**SEVEN:** ^^^

**SEVEN:** I say we just go to sleep and accept our

inevitable deaths

 

**ZERO:** How can you be so casual about this

 

**SEVEN:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/ ¯

**SEVEN:** We all die; you either kill yourself or get

killed

 

**TWELVE:** JSBSKS

 

**FOUR:** Amen

 

**FORTY:** You won’t be joking for long.

**(!)** _message failed to send_

 

**FORTY:** You know what? I hope you swallow a spider

in your sleep

_read(6)_ 6:12 PM

 

**SEVEN:** wHy WoUlD yOu SaY tHaT

  
**NINE:** lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tag yourself; I'm Mark


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **THREE:** Yugyeom, didn’t you used to be close  
>  friends with Jungkook?
> 
> **FOUR:** Oh, right. I remember that you two even  
>  dated or something for a while  
>  **FOUR:** Before, y’know...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For reference:
> 
> Mark is **NINE  
> **  
>  Jaebum is **ZERO  
> **  
>  Jackson is **SEVEN  
> **  
>  Jinyoung is **FORTY  
> **  
>  Youngjae is **THREE  
> **  
>  Bambam is **FOUR  
> **  
>  Yugyeom is **TWELVE**

**ZERO is online!**

 

**ZERO:** Does anyone else hear those noises??

**ZERO:** There’s, like, someone walking back and 

forth in front of my door and…

**ZERO:** It sounds like they're… dragging 

something?

 

**FORTY is online!**

**TWELVE is online!**

 

**FORTY:** I hear it, too

**FORTY:** It’s been going on for almost an hour

_ read(2)  _ 9:02 PM

 

**TWELVE:** Yeah, I woke up not too long ago 

because of it

 

**FOUR is online!**

**NINE** **is online!**

**SEVEN is online!**

 

**FOUR:** I’m? gonna piss myself

 

**NINE:** Gross

 

**SEVEN:** Go use the bathroom in your room, ya’ 

nasty

 

**FOUR:** There’s a bathroom???

**FOUR:** What the hell. I was wondering why there 

was another door. I’ve been eyeing it, thinking 

that it was some sort of death trap or something

 

**FORTY:** I mean, it could be

**FORTY:** Have you ever heard of those toilet seats

with pressure sensors so that when someone sat

on it, a blade would come up and slice the

person’s genitals?

_ read(5) _ 9:08 PM

 

**ZERO:** What even

**ZERO:** You know what? I'm not even gonna ask 

why or how you know that

 

**FOUR:** Good news! I smacked the toilet seat with 

my shoe and nothing happened

**FOUR:** My weenie lives to see another day

 

**SEVEN:** Speaking of weenies, where’s Youngjae?

 

**ZERO:** The kid sleeps like the dead

**ZERO:** I wouldn't be surprised if the killer busted

into his room to kill him, and his half-asleep ass 

just says “give me five more minutes”

 

**SEVEN:** I’m surprised he was able to fall asleep 

at all, considering how terrified he must be

 

**THREE is online!**

 

**NINE:** Speak of the devil

 

**THREE:** A person.

 

**FORTY:** What?

_ read(6)  _ 9:21 PM

 

**THREE:** They're dragging a person

**THREE:** I was peeking through the crack under 

the door and…

**THREE:** [ _ image file _ ]

 

**TWELVE:** Oh my god

**TWELVE:** That's Jungkook. Jeon fucking 

Jungkook from the Bangtan University case

**TWELVE:** I don't understand. Why do they still 

have his body? How is it still preserved after all 

these years? What the hell are they trying to gain 

from this???

 

**ZERO:** Yugyeom, stop freaking out. They’re 

doing this purely just to mess with our minds, and 

you can’t allow them the satisfaction of watching 

you fall apart like this.

**ZERO:** Plus, who knows if the body is even real?

 

**FORTY:** Except it most likely is

**FORTY:** Two of the victim’s bodies vanished from 

the morgue, remember? It was in the news and 

everything.

_ read(6)  _ 9:33 PM

 

**NINE:** The FBI were never able to find them

 

**FORTY:** And now we know why

_ read(6)  _ 9:40 PM

 

**SEVEN:** This is so fucked up

 

**TWELVE:** I’m gonna be sick

 

**THREE:** Yugyeom, didn’t you used to be close 

friends with Jungkook?

 

**FOUR:** Oh, right. I remember that you two even 

dated or something for a while

**FOUR:** Before, y’know...

 

**ZERO:** Gyeom, are you crying?

**ZERO:** I can hear you through the walls

 

**TWELVE is offline!**

 

**NINE:** Shit. Why did you two even bring that up? 

Now Yugyeom’s crying and we can't even comfort 

him or do anything about it

 

**THREE:** We’re sorry, hyung!!!

 

**FOUR:** I just thought it'd help us figure out why 

this is happening to us, out of all people, in the 

first place

 

**FORTY:** Are you saying that, because of our 

connections to the previous victims, we’re now 

suffering the same path as them?

_ read(5)  _ 9:57 PM

 

**FOUR:** I mean, it would make sense, right?

**FOUR:** Hyung, I know you said before that ‘not 

every action has to necessarily have a reason 

behind it’

**FOUR:** But I think you're wrong.

 

**SEVEN:** There’s always a reason behind 

everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I? honestly have no idea what I'm doing with this story. I have the plot planned out and everything but I lack the skills to properly portray it in words. Sigh.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **TWELVE:** They all got calls, didn't they?  
>  Remember that one time we were all hanging out  
> and their phones all simultaneously rang?
> 
>  **FOUR:** They bolted out the room before we could  
>  even open our mouths and ask them what was  
> going on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For reference:
> 
> Mark is **NINE  
> **  
>  Jaebum is **ZERO  
> **  
>  Jackson is **SEVEN  
> **  
>  Jinyoung is **FORTY  
> **  
>  Youngjae is **THREE  
> **  
>  Bambam is **FOUR  
> **  
>  Yugyeom is **TWELVE**

**SEVEN is online!**

 

 **SEVEN:** Is anyone still awake?

 **SEVEN:** I can’t sleep and I really need to get

something off my chest

 

**THREE is online!**

 

 **THREE:** What’s up, hyung?

 

**FORTY is online!**

 

 **FORTY:** Is it about Namjoon?

 _read(2)_ 10:31 PM

 

 **SEVEN:** Σ(ﾟДﾟ) How did you know?!

 **SEVEN:** Could it be? Are you possibly a

psychic?!?

 

 **FORTY:** Jackson, you can't want to talk about

something and then try to change the subject

once it’s brought up

 _read(2)_ 10:33 PM

 

 **SEVEN:** Ah, I’ve been caught

 **SEVEN:** It’s just… really hard to talk about him

 

 **THREE:** Just take your time, hyung. We

understand

 

 **SEVEN:** Take my time, huh? Who knows how

much time we even have left to spare.

 

**ZERO is online!**

 

 **ZERO:** Yugyeom still hasn't even read my

messages

 

**FOUR is online!**

 

 **FOUR:** I think he knocked out after crying

 **FOUR:** His room might actually be right next to

mine, since I could hear him shuffling into bed

once he stopped crying

 

 **ZERO:** Really? Why would we be placed so close  

to each other, though…

 

**NINE is online!**

 

 **NINE:** Hey, now. Jackson was going to talk

about Namjoon. We can save this conversation

for later

 

 **SEVEN:** You didn't have to remind them (ー｡ー;)

 **SEVEN:** You guys already know that I don't like

talking about him but… it's even worse now that

he might have something to do with why we’re

here.

 **SEVEN:** It doesn't even make sense!! What could

the other seven done that upset someone enough

to commit such crimes? And now us, too!

 

 **FORTY:** You’ll just give yourself a headache

trying find out the reasoning behind all this

 _read(5)_ 10:49 PM

 

 **SEVEN:** I can’t help it

 **SEVEN:** The more I think about it, the more I

realize how much Namjoon seemed to be hiding

something from me

 

 **THREE:** What do you mean?

 

 **SEVEN:** I thought I was just being an overly

paranoid boyfriend at the time but

 **SEVEN:** He got these phone calls, right? It would

interrupt our video chats sometimes, and he’d

have a panicked expression and say something

along the lines of “It’s my boss, sorry” before

hanging up

 **SEVEN:** Once I was actually with him when he

got a call, and I grabbed his phone before he

could pick it up. There wasn't a number or caller

ID displayed. I demanded answers, refusing to

give him the phone until it eventually stopped and,

god, I’ve never seen someone looks so

absolutely terrified in my entire life

 **SEVEN:** He snatched his phone back while I was

distracted, rambling about how he was sorry and

that I wouldn't understand. Then he just… ran. He

ran off as if his life depended on it

 **SEVEN:** And looking back at it now, I think that it

really may have.

 

**TWELVE is online!**

 

 **TWELVE:** Jungkook used to get calls, too. He

controlled his facial expression better than

Namjoon-hyung, but I could still see the fear in

his eyes and how his body would go rigid

 **TWELVE:** They all got calls, didn't they?

Remember that one time we were all hanging out

and their phones all simultaneously rang?

 

 **FOUR:** They bolted out the room before we could

even open our mouths and ask them what was

going on

 

 **FORTY:** That was the first and last time all 14 

us could be together.

 _read(6)_ 11:03 PM

 

 **ZERO:** God, we could have helped them

 

 **NINE:** And how exactly could we have done that?

Those calls had been going on years before the

whole Bangtan case. We wouldn't have stood a

chance. We still don't.

 

 **ZERO:** I don't know, okay? I just. If we had known

 **ZERO:** This person, or these people who are

behind this, they have to have some sort of

weakness, right? Some small flaw in their

mastermind plan. We could have done something,

anything at all back then, if we had known about it.

 **ZERO:** I just wish…

 

**U̞̺͍̞̱̍̐ͨ̑N͎̤͙̄K̖̬̦̙͇͚̈̋ͪ̎̑N̘̗̭̮̙ͪͧ͊ͨ̾̚͢O̯͔͉͍̪̗̅W̠̦̼͗ͥ̾N͎̜̥̖̠͑͊is online!**

 

 **NINE:** Holy shit, is that…?

 

 **THREE:** Oh my god

 

 **SEVEN:** No no no no nonono

 

 **U̩͇̭ͪ̊͂ͦN̳̳̭̙̜ͅK̢̩̱͖ͅN̼̺̝̙̿̔̈́̽̚ͅO͉̥̖̥ͧ̓̄ͬͣͣ̚W̻̩͊̏ͫ̽̏̉̚N̪̮̱̳͈͂̏ͧ̚:** Everyone, it’s almost 11:11

 

 **ZERO:** Why are you doing this to us??

 

 **FOUR:** What the fuck do you WANT from us?!

 

 **FORTY:** Just stop already! What could you

possibly gain from any of this?!

 _read(7)_ 11:11 PM

 

 **U̱̮̺̒̓͐Ñ̨̗̠̑ͪK͏̭N̮̫͉̬ͭ̌̑̂͒͞O̵͆ͫ̍W̲̫͙̓̈́͑ͬ͌ͫNͣ̅̍͊͠:** Make

 **U̵͈̤̗͖̯̳̘N̙̜̥ͦ͋̄ͤ͋͗̒K̵͔̹̘̦͚̯ͅN̛͓͔̬̣̱̝͑̄͗̀̾͗͊O̭͈̫̘͍̼͕̐ͬ̌͌̋W̦̝͆͟Ń͙͂͡:** A

 **U̲̬̬͖̜͋ͅṈ̬́Ḳͩ̂̅ͬ̋̔N̢͈͇̣̞̆̉̌̚O̶̯̠ͦẀ̯͍̚͡Ṇͮ̾̃ͫ̊:** Wish,

 **UN̲̳̳̖͐K̃ͫ̚ͅNͭ̉͏̙̦̜O͍̲̗͂ͬ͆W̬̦͓͕͙̗͒͊ͩ̐̈ͬ͑͢ͅN̸͙ͭ̾͒̒ͥ:** Ĥ͕̟̥̹̮̞̟ͩ ̱̥̜̫̩ͯ͛ͣ̇ͮ̐y̜̣̗̗̻̙̏̈̈͒ͥ͜ ̙̝̤̠͚̑̎ͪ̉̚ŭ̢̝̰̲̥ͤ́̐̿ ̱͍̱̬̤ṇ̴̟̠̘̰̰̆ͅ ͕̥̗͇͇ͯ̋g̦̠̞͙͈̖͚͒ͥ̒̒

 

[ _Uh oh! The chatroom has been temporarily shut_

 _down. Please come back again later._ ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, I haven't updated in over a month. I'm really sorry, and thank you to everyone who waited patiently.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **FORTY:** Is it really him?  
>  read(5) 1:09 AM 
> 
> **FOUR:** No way  
>  **FOUR:** No fucking way
> 
>  **TWELVE:** Please tell me this isn't real
> 
>  **SEVEN:** It’s definitely him in the picture...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For reference:
> 
> Mark is **NINE  
> **  
>  Jaebum is **ZERO  
> **  
>  Jackson is **SEVEN  
> **  
>  Jinyoung is **FORTY  
> **  
>  Youngjae is **THREE  
> **  
>  Bambam is **FOUR  
> **  
>  Yugyeom is **TWELVE**

**FORTY is online!**

 

_[Weak connection detected! Chat may malfunction_

_at random intervals. Do you want to continue?]_

 

 _[_ **_Yes_ ** _]       [No]_

 

 **FORTY:** Hello?

 **FORTY:** Please tell me that none of you are hurt

 **FORTY:** I heard screaming after the chat shut

down, but it ended so abruptly I don’t know if it

was just out of fear or if someone got attacked

 **FORTY:** I don’t even want to think about what

could have happened

11:38 PM

 

 **FORTY:** Please

 **FORTY:** It’s so silent now, I can’t stand it. AlI I can

hear is my own breathing

11:50 PM

 

**FOUR is online!**

**TWELVE is online!**

 

 **FOUR:** Hyung, are you alright?

 

 **FORTY:** I’m fine. Better now that I know you two

are still here

 **FORTY:** How are you and Yugyeom?

 _read(2)_ 12:14 AM

 

 **TWELVE:** We’re okay.

 **TWELVE:** It turns out that our rooms are actually

next to each other, so Bam and I were talking

while the chat was down

 

 **FORTY:** How do you think the other’s are doing?

 _read(2)_ 12:17 AM

 

 **FOUR:** Unharmed, I hope

 

 **TWELVE:** And alive

 

**SEVEN is online!**

 

 **SEVEN:** I know this might not be the most

appropriate time to say this but

 **SEVEN:** I think I genuinely almost shit myself

 

**NINE is online!**

 

 **NINE:** That’s disgusting

 **NINE:** I can hear you chuckling to yourself, you

loser. I’m glad at least one of us is having a good

ol’ time

 

 **FORTY:** Hold on, are you and Jackson’s rooms

next to each other as well?

 _read(4)_ 12:31 AM

 

 **SEVEN:** Yeah

 **SEVEN:** Mark didn't talk to me though, jerk

 

 **NINE:** You told me to rap to help you calm down

 

 **SEVEN:** You have a nice voice :(

 

 **FOUR:** Hah, gay

 

 **TWELVE:** We’re literally all gay tho??

 

 **FORTY:** Wait, you guys

 **FORTY:** Do you hear that?

 _read(4)_ 12:48 AM

 

 **SEVEN:**?

 

 **FORTY:** Someone’s… sobbing?

 _read(4)_ 12:50 AM

 

**THREE is online!**

 

 **THREE:** Jaebum

 **THREE:** Jaebum-hyung is dead

 

 **NINE:** You’re kidding, right?

 

 **FORTY:** This can’t be happening

 _read(5)_ 1:01 AM

 

 **THREE:** [ _image file_ ]

 **THREE:** A section of the wall suddenly pulled

back and that window appeared

 **THREE:** And hyung was just

 **THREE:** god

 **THREE:** he was just hanging there

 

 **FORTY:** Is it really him?

 _read(5)_ 1:09 AM

 

 **FOUR:** No way

 **FOUR:** No fucking way

 

 **TWELVE:** Please tell me this isn't real

 

 **SEVEN:** It’s definitely him in the picture...

 

 **NINE:** What kind of sick bastard would do this?

 

 **THREE:** It’s a surprisingly mundane way to kill

someone, honestly

 

 **FORTY:** What?

 _read(5)_ 1:15 AM

 

 **THREE:** I mean, think about it

 **THREE:** Unknown could kill us in so many ways,

but they chose to just hang Jaebum-hyung?

 **THREE:** This is only the beginning. If you’re all

already so shaken up by just this, then how will

you handle things as they progress?

 

 **SEVEN:** Youngjae, what the hell

 **SEVEN:** How AREN’T you shaken up? His dead

body is right there in front of you

 

 **NINE:** You’re not thinking straight, ‘Jae

 

 **THREE:** I’M not thinking straight?

 **THREE:** You’re the ones letting your fear take over

you. I’m just trying to keep my head screwed on

 

 **FOUR:** This isn't like you, hyung. How can you just

say things like that?

 

 **TWELVE:** Didn’t you love Jaebum-hyung?

 

 **FORTY:** Aren’t you afraid that you’ll be next?

 _read(5)_ 1:31 AM

 

**THREE:** _[͈m͎͎̕e̷̱̜͓s͔̻̝̙͎͚̻̕s̹̯a̮͎͇̰̹̠g͎̤̩͓e̟͠ ͔̗̗̝̰͔̼c̴͚̖̭o̠̭̺̝r͉̹̬͚̠̗͕r̝u̫̰͍̖͔͉p͈̼͇̠t͍͔͇̣̠͘e̵͔̻̻̼̟̩ͅd̬̦̹̼]̼͇̯̬̰ͅ_

**THREE:** You could be next, too. Any of you.

  
**THREE is offline!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel as if the plot is moving too quickly? And sort of confusing?? I might rewrite this chapter lmao

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to hmu on [twitter](https://twitter.com/daonviews?s=09) or [tumblr](https://1238-66.tumblr.com)!


End file.
